Raven of Star's
by Severus's Daughter
Summary: Long time ago about Fifteen year's Sirius Black Harry's Unlce was abandoned by his mother. Reums married him and they have children together. What more could he want? After 21 years his mother shows up and enters his life. And he wants to know Why? This will be a four genres includeing Mystery, hurt/Comfort, crime and Romance. Hp/SS, RL/SB, DM/FW/GW and LM/RS
1. Prologue

My name is Sirius Black. I never knew my mother or Father. I have Children and a husband. Even though I never met my mother I remember a song she sung to me once. It's called Silver Lining it's a good song. But I don's know why she Sung it to me. Harry my Uncle married Severus who became my Uncle also. James and Lilly dead when Harry was a baby by the dark lord well that's what Uncle Severus told me. My other Uncle's were Lucius, Tom Riddle, Draco, George and Fred . My Aunts were Narcissa and Bellatrix. My sweet children James and Bonnie are my pride and joy. Remus my lover and Husband is the greatest ever. But I still want met my mother. After some years Lucius divorced Narcissa. Well good thing that me and my husband are still together. I hope we stay together forever. Siri, I need you. Reums said coming in with a tie on no shirt and black pants. Better go then. He goes after Reums who runs to the bed room.


	2. child and mother of mine don't leave me

# Flashback

Dumbledore you can't do this to me am passing all my classes." Raven said. Oh yes I can, even if you had my child at Fifteen you will be held back my dear so I can control you."Dumbledore. Then I will quit school am at the age I can and you can't stop me." Raven said walking out. Oh yes I my dear I can also take away our child."Dumbledore yelled chasing her. She ran and got her baby she found a safe place for him to be raised at. My son please understand that mommy loves you and Daddy wants to hurt you don't hate me for the thing am doing now, the blacks will raise you as there own and as for me I'll go we're ever the wind will take me.

There's a storm on the streets, but you still don't run Watching and waiting for the rain to come. And these words wouldn't keep you dry Or wipe tears from an open sky, But I know, but I know, but I know I'm right. And I won't let you drown, when the water's pulling you in I'll keep fighting, I'll keep fighting. The rain's going to follow you wherever you go. The clouds go black and the thunder When the World surrounds you, I'll make it go away Paint the sky with silver lining. I will try to save you, cover up the grey With silver lining. Now there's no way back from the things you've done I know it's too late to stop the setting sun. You see the shadows in the distant light, And it's never going to be alright And you know, and you know, and you know I'm right. And I won't get left behind, when the walls come tumbling in I'll keep climbing, I'll keep climbing The rain's going to follow you wherever you go. The clouds go black and the thunder rolls And I see lightning- I see lightning- When the World surrounds you, I'll make it go away Paint the sky with silver lining I will try to save you, cover up the grey With silver lining.

( Music break) When the World surrounds you, I'll make it go away Paint the sky with silver lining I will try to save you, cover up the grey With silver lining. Silver, silver, silver, silver, silver, silver lining, Deep blue sky, deep blue sky. She sung.

She heard footsteps she put her son on the steps and Knocked on the door she ran. Mrs. Black came out and got Raven's son then she went back inside. I love you my son be safe please." Raven said running with tears steaming down her face.

End of flashback#.

Sirius woke up panting and tears were steaming down his face from the same nightmare he's been having ever since he was little. Hon you ok?" Remus said pulling him close to his chest. No nightmare." Sirius said. Same one?" Remus asked. Sirius shook his head yes, Remus rubbed his back and comforting him. Hush baby sleep." Remus said. He laid on Remus chest and fell asleep.

The next morning. I blame myself I could have kept him but I give him away dad." Raven said. Hon he was thearting you, and he is better off happy then thearten." Harry said to his daughter. Yes dad but Papa what should have I done." Raven asked Severus. Harry glared at him. Well I agree with your mother."Severus said. Harry smirks. Ok thank you daddy and papa love ya'll. raven says leavening. Bye hon." Harry says dragging Severus to the bedroom.


	3. Why?

Raven was walking and looking for a blue jay. When she bumped into Sirius she gasped. "Oh sorry miss didn't mean to scare ya. Sirius with a smile apron his face. She looked at him then she walked away.

There's a storm on the streets, but you still don't run Watching and waiting for the rain to come. And these words wouldn't keep you dry Or wipe tears from an open sky, But I know, but I know, but I know I'm right.

( Sirius stopped walking and looked at her with wide eyes) And I won't let you drown, when the water's pulling you in I'll keep fighting, I'll keep fighting. The rain's going to follow you wherever you go. The clouds go black and the thunder

( When the World surrounds you, I'll make it go away Paint the sky with silver lining. I will try to save you, cover up the grey With silver lining.

Now there's no way back from the things you've done I know it's too late to stop the setting sun. You see the shadows in the distant light, And it's never going to be alright And you know, and you know, and you know I'm right. And I won't get left behind, when the walls come tumbling in I'll keep climbing, I'll keep climbing The rain's going to follow you wherever you go.

The clouds go black and the thunder rolls And I see lightning- I see lightning- When the World surrounds you, I'll make it go away Paint the sky with silver lining I will try to save you, cover up the grey With silver lining.

( Music break) When the World surrounds you, I'll make it go away Paint the sky with silver lining I will try to save you, cover up the grey With silver lining. Silver, silver, silver, silver, silver, silver lining, Deep blue sky, deep blue sky. She sung.

"You were suppose to be in my life but you weren't" Sirius yelled you could see the anger and pain on his face as Raven turned the door knob, Raven retreated from the knob shocked. She turned around to face her son, Sirius had tears flowing down his cheeks as did Raven.

"Son I gave you away for a reason please don't hate me." Raven said claimed with a crack in her voice.

"Don't hate you, oh I do hate you, you know why cause you weren't there for me during my life." Sirius said with tears in his eyes that rolled down his red cheeks.

"Son there was something important in my life and I had to save it." Raven explained placing her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Something important, I will never call you mom I was happier without you and now my world is upside down, I don't even know who I am anymore." Sirius says as he pulls away from her loving touch.

"Fine don't forgive me but you are my son and I am your mother, either you like it or not I had to give you up I had no choice in the matter, I was fifteen when I had you and now here we stand, I come to say I love you and what do you do you say that you hate me, so goodbye son of mine." Raven says as her heart aches for her son.

I will never forgive you." Sirius said in a growl with his body screaming in pain.

"I didn't ask to be forgiven all I ask is for love and a chance." Raven says leaving crying and screaming inside. Alone in the house Sirius picks up the glass and throws it at the wall the glass shatters on impact. The glass rains on the floor in tears. Sirius' tears rain down on the floor. Reums come's in the door after hearing the glass shatter, he looks at Sirius and looks at the glass. Glancing back at Sirius he notice's the pain in his eyes he goes to him and hugs him. "What's wrong love?". Reums said gently cupping his cheek. Sirius shook his head and said noting tears steadily rolling down his cheeks, Reums held him supporting and being his stealth .

"Don't shut me out please." Reums said with concern and compassion.

"I don't feel like talking now just hold me my wolf." Sirius he hold's him tighter and place's his head on his shoulder wiping his tears away with the warmth of his embrace.

"I understand." Reums said feeling sorrow of his love's heart.

Raven sat in the chair next to the fire of the house she once called home. Restless, the events of the day ran through her mind. Raven's heart was still weeping and her tears were dry. At the moment her father enters the room. Harry, a tall wizard with green eyes and the courage of a lion in his heart. He sat next to his daughter looking at her. Raven, a young looking women her cheeks were red, her small nose with a tissue to it, with eyes of her father, with black curl's and pale skin. Harry hugged his daughter and looked at her with concern.

"I know my daughter you are young he will understand same day." Harry said touching her face and wiping away her tears with his thumbs. She shook her head and held her father tighter, all she knew was he understood that was all that mattered to her.


	4. Unwrapping the mystery of it all

"You were once a student here, Now you come back for my guidance so you can develop Abilities, skills and respect for yourself." Dumbledore said with a wicked smile and tinkling eyes.

"I will use your guidance not now not never, you took away what was mine and now you expect me to respect you I only have respect for people who deserve it, and you surely don't deserve any." Raven said with her face red and eyes full of hate.

Dumbledore stood up and backhanded her, then he sat back down. "I will understand independence, honor and discipline, but I will not stand for is insubordination, courage and stealth. You my dear have been a torn in my side for far to long but that will change since you still need to graduate from my school." Dumbledore evil laughs and chuckles.

"You may try to break my sprit, you may try to take every thing I worked for but you won't succeed in breaking me, I have the courage, the respect and the honor I need to bring you down from your place, I will never submit to you." Raven said getting in his face and her face was serious.

Dumbledore was about to hit her again when Lucius busted in the door. "That is enough you won't hurt her again." Lucius said with a stern voice and a look that could freeze a lake.

"This as nothing to do with." Dumbledore tried to be nice and calm but Lucius wasn't buying it.

"Noting to do with me she's my mate I have every right to be in her business, do not lay a hand on her." Lucius said in a low growl with a sneer.

"Lucius please calm down, you see Dumbledore I have people to as well as you, we're done here, Draco come son." Raven said to her soon to be step-son her eyes still full of hate to Dumbledore. Draco came from behind the door of the headmaster's room.

"Yes mother." Draco said scowling at Dumbledore and Dumbledore evilly smiled. He knew something that Lucius and Draco didn't he knew if he told them it would change Raven's life forever.

"You have to Sirius she's your mother." Harry said with his face in Sirius and his face with a red mark from the claw mark Sirius made.

" No I don't Uncle Harry, how do you know about her." Sirius said turning his head from Harry who grabbed Sirius jaw roughly.

" You do not speak to me like that I raised you better then this young man, and beside's she's my daughter I know her more then you do." Harry said gently and cuffing Sirius face.

"So your my grandfather?" Sirius said with eyes that could break a mother's heart and soul. Yes my grandson, but you I raised you and I'll be darn if you speak to me like that again do you here me." Harry said with a stern but gentle voice.

"Yes sir, grandpa why did she." Sirius said with a sad but strong voice. "You will have to ask her." Harry said with a sad voice. Lucius busted in the door mad and upset.

"He hurt her, he backhand her and hurt her." Lucius said sitting down and sighing

. The house elf brought him a glass of whiskey fire, Lucius didn't grab it he promised Raven he wouldn't drink anymore he shook his head no.

"He did what, he did not lay a hand on my daughter." Severus said busting in the door from washing the dishes. " He did Sev, but she has Harry's courage all right she didn't back down." Lucius said with a smile as Harry beamed with pride.

"Am so proud of her, she's just like her mother strong headed and a brat." Severus said with a smirk while Harry smacked him on the shoulder playfully.

Sirius shook his head and laughed he was glad that he had a family who loved him and a mother who wanted to be in his life. Yep life was great.


	5. Searching for clues and He's what?

Dumbledore we need to talk just you and me." Raven said sitting down angrily. Dumbledore smiled and grabbed a feather pen.

So you finally came to your sense's and your giving up on your bravery? Dumbledore said with an evil smirk and a twinkle to his eye.

"Never that's not what I came to talk about." Raven said with a sneer.

"Then you may leave I don't have time for foolish talks expertly from your stupid father." Dumbledore said trying to try his chair away but Raven stopped them.

"My father is a great man he is not stupid and never was, now about something that we need to talk about." Raven said raising her voice and sneering.

"He is not my problem anymore he is grown up if he wants to see me he can." Dumbledore sighed and Rubbed his temple's.

"He is your son!" Raven screamed with her face red.

"Who's his son?" Sirius said with curiosity and Worry.

"Don't worry about it my dear boy." Dumbledore said with a smile and A tinkle to his eye.

"I know that you are my mother." Sirius said said breaking the ice Dumbledore was shocked he looked at the man his smile turned to a frown.

"Sirius I wanted to tell you but I didn't know if you loved me." Raven said still facing Dumbledore with anger toward him

"I know mum, I love you." Sirius said walking out

"Why didn't you tell me he was my son" said with Dumbledore anger and Denial

"We're done here." Raven said standing up and walking out.

Outside of the headmaster's Office she punched the wall in anger and slid down the wall after punching the walk, she was holding her hurt hand.

"He wasn't suppose to know, he knows now that his son is Sirius my poor son will be hurt by him" Raven thought.

Harry came he helped his Daughter up and looked at her. She had tears streaming down her face and her eyes full of hurt.

"It's ok your going to be ok, you have courage and I will not let him take it away from you." Harry growled but also he hugged his child close to him.

He knew this was not the end of Dumbledore revenge on Harry and his family for betraying the light cause Harry married Severus who truly was on the dark side with Voldermort.

Harry joined Voldermort after he married Severus, everybody says he betrayed the light but he chose the right side cause he found out Dumbledore knew Harry was abused and did nothing about it.

Voldermort was Raven's godfather he taught her courage and to never back down from a fight.


	6. It's beginning to look like February

It was now the middle of December. Raven was walking in the snow the wind had been blowing nicely that day. The headmaster found out Sirius was her and his son. Luicus found her sitting on a park bench. He went over to his love. Luicus was a tall blond wizard with grey eyes, he was wearing a Scarf, with a green shirt, black pants and black shoes. Today Raven wasn't wearing that midnight blue dress she loved. She was wearing a black shirt, with black pants, black boots and a black jacket. She truly looked pretty with her black curly hair blowing in the wind and her green pricing eyes looking at the shining snow on the ground.

" Raven, what did the headmaster say?" Lucius said with a concern face.

" He knows Sirius is mine and his son, it's so pretty out here snow on the ground and the winter wind blowing." Raven said looking at the horizon and she had a blink expression on her face.

" Raven I'll do anything to protect you from him and I'll protect Sirius, I'll do anything in my power to save you from that monster." Luicus said with Passion and Anger.

She pats the park bench for him to sit next to her, he sits down and holds her close to him. It was nice just sitting there in each other's company. Lucius picked up some snow and though it in the air. The snow blew with the wind and the snow circled the tree. Then the snow stopped and it fell to the ground.

" Seems like the snow Fairy's like you or either the snow." Raven said laughing at Luicus when she said that. Lucius smiled.

" Snow fairy's don't play favorite's with people they like the snow and how the ice freezes the pond and a nice place for ice skating or the ice cycle's." Lucius said with a smile and holding Raven.

The frozen sea and Pond are beautiful when crystallized in ice, but I love being warm and being next to you." Raven said shivering to the cold.

" Come let's go get out of the cold and some hot chocolate to warm up." Lucius said getting up and picking her up from the park bench.

He carries her in the Malfoy Manor and set her down on the couch in the living room. A house elf come's with hot chocolate and he lights the fire in the fire place.

" Thank you Dobby." Luicus said Praising the elf and looking at Raven with love in his and her eyes.

" Thank you Master, Mistress Snape good to see you again, It's good to see you here again." Dobby said holding Raven's hand and gently stoking her hand.

Raven smiled and hugged Dobby, Dobby popped away after being dismissed. Luicus pulled Raven closer to him, covered them with a blanket and grabbed the hot chocolate.

" Here drink up love, it's so nice and warm in here. Luicus said giving her a cup of coco.

Raven drinks the hot chocolate and so does Lucius. Lucius sighs and Draco come's from outside.

" It's cold out there father." Draco said walking in the living room.

" Draco hon there you are come sit and warm up." raven said patting the couch.

Draco smiled ever since Luicus found out Raven was his mate Draco loved the idea of Raven being his new mother. His Biological mother was not a good mother. Before Raven and Lucius started dating Raven was always like a mother to Draco, she acted motherly to him and always kept him out of trouble. Draco's real mother Narcissa mostly didn't spend anytime with Draco or Luicus. But when Raven came Draco was happy, she made him feel safe and wanted. Lucius was depressed when he was with Narcissa he almost drunk himself half to death, but Raven helped Luicus see it wasn't him making the mistake's it was Narcissa. Lucius stopped Drinking and started spending time with Draco. When Raven would come over Narcissa would be in Russia or Paris with another man. Raven cooked and helped the house elf's.

" Draco what are you thinking about son?" Raven said when he was staring into space.

Draco shook his head he must have been deep in thought. He sat down and laid his head on Raven's shoulder. She kissed his forehead and cuddled to Luicus.

10 mins later Raven fell asleep on Luicus. Luicus picked her up and put her in her room in the Manor. Draco smiled and helped Lucius cover her up. Draco went to bed and so did Lucius.

Sorry this was late but I wanted this to be in February but then I realized that it doesn't snow in February.

So I decide a December Valentine's day. Happy Valentine's Day every body.


	7. Ha! Take that Dumbledore!

Draco went home to his Husband's George and Fred Weasley. Fred was Putting there 7 year old son Scorpios for a nap. George was putting there 3 year old Rosie to bed. " Hello love." George said quietly not to wake up the kids. Draco nodded his head and went to bed as did Fred and George.

Meanwhile

Sirius and Reums were putting there children James Severus and Bonnie Lily Black to bed. " There so beautiful love our children." Sirius said sighing. " So you found your mother that's good I hope she will like the children." Reums said with a smile.

"Of course Reums why wouldn't my mum love her own grandchildren." Sirius. The headmaster walks in.

" Sirius my son lets talk." Professor Dumbledore said. Sirius followed him.

" So you found your mother I see well will you be telling her of young James and baby Bonnie?" Dumbledore said with an evil Tinkle to his eye.

" Yes I will be sir, Why?" Sirius said with Curiosity.

Well my dear boy she gave you up, do you really think she would." Dumbledore was stopped when Raven came in.

" Why are you speaking to my son?" Raven said with Anger.

" The boy needs to know about his mother." Dumbledore said with a fake smile.

" Son, I love you and I would love to see my grandchildren." Raven said smiling to Sirius.

Sirius smiled and stood up from his chair.

" Raven, You can't win this fight you mite want to gave up while you can." Dumbledore said laughing evilly.

" If you think you can threaten me and get away with it your wrong, I'll see you in Wizard Court." Raven said while Dumbledore turned a deadly pale.


	8. Stonger!

The court room was Quiet Raven's family including Tom ( Aka Voldemort) were there on Raven's side of the count room. No body was on Dumbledore's side. The judge entered from the door on the left and the mister of magic entered from the door on the right.

" Court is now in session, May the person who called this please raise." The Judge said with a stern face.

Raven stood up.

" You honor, I stand here with my family and friends to tell you that Professor Albus Dumbledore has been threatening me and my son." Raven said.

" Miss. Snape Has Dumbledore been in contact with you son?" The Judge said wiping his glasses on his robe.

" No your honor, I had to gave my son up cause Dumbledore was Threatening to kill him." Raven said sitting down in the chair behind her.

This made the Judge stop what he was doing.

" Are you telling me that Mr. Dumbledore threaten a baby." The Judge said with a serious and Concern face.

" Yes your honor, Sirius was just turned one years old when I gave him up, You see your Honor I had to protect my son for the greater good." Raven said as her son came up to her and hugged her.

" I see Miss. Snape and who is the father or Mr. Black or should I say Mr. Snape." The Judge said very confused himself.

" I knew this day would come one way or another, Sirius father is Mr. Dumbledore I got pregnant with my son when it was my fifth year at Hogwarts and when it was my final year Dumbledore Threatened my son and my chance at Graduating from Hogwarts." Raven said sighing and hopeing Sirius would forgive her.

" Well I need no more word, I will make this choice Mr. Dumbledore on the accounts of the testimony from Miss. Snape this court finds you Guilty." The Judge said Hitting the desk with the Hammer.

" What you can't do this am the Headmaster of Hogwarts!" Dumbledore yelled and screamed.

" Oh that well, Luicus Malfoy I name you Headmaster of Hogwarts, As for you Dumbledore you will be locked up, The key will be thrown away and in 2 years you'll be getting the kiss and Get him out of my sight!" The Judge said very proud of what he did.

The court room was full of cheering as Dumbledore was being taking away.

" My little girl you did it, You won!" Harry said kissing Raven on the head.

Luicus picked up his lover and kissed her gently.

" That's my mom!" Both Sirius and Draco yelled.

Raven smiled and laughed, Then she started getting the urge to sing that Muggle song she loved.

"you know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in colour  
And do the things I want

You think you got the best of me  
Think you had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fire  
Put that thing on lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
But told you I was moving on over you,

You didn't think that I'd come back I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fire  
Put that thing on lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone  
( She get on the table Hades put in the middle of the room)  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not a broken hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking bout me  
You know in the end the day to left was just my beginning In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fire  
Put that thing on lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone." Raven sung.


	9. Thank you for being you

After the winter's, Summer's and Fall's.

Raven was passing every class and now was the day she got out of that school for good.

" Hello love are you ready?" Luicus said in his headmaster clothes.

" You know I thought I would never make it here and now here we are." Raven said in her Graduating clothes.

" Were here for you for you today Raven." Harry said reviling Severus behind him.

Raven run to Harry, Harry was crying tears of joy and so was Severus.

" Looks like you made it." Sirius said with his arms crossed against his chest.

" No my son, We made it here." Raven said hugging her son tightly and they embraced.

" I forgive you mom for everything, Thank you for saving me." Sirius said with tears in his eyes.

" I love you my son." Raven said with tears steaming down her cheeks.

" It's time Raven." Luicus said Holding back the certain.

Raven walked with Luicus arm in arm.

The doors opened one by one as they came close to the dinning hall.

While Walking a Muggle song was playing.

( Raven looks at Luicus and he smiles)

I can almost see it.  
That dream I'm dreamin  
But there's a voice inside my head saying you'll never reach it.  
Every step I'm taking.  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction.  
My faith is shakin.  
But I,I gotta keep tryin.  
Gotta keep my head held high.  
( Her family are sitting in the front row)  
There's always gonna be another mountain.  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move.  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose.  
Ain't about how fast I get there.  
Ain't about what's waitin on the other side.  
It's the climb.  
( Raven smiles proudly)  
The struggles I'm facing.  
The chances I'm taking.  
Sometimes might knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking.  
I may not know it but these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah.  
Just gotta keep going.  
And I, I gotta be strong.  
Just keep pushing on 'cause,  
( Raven and Luicus stand on the stage hand in hand)  
There's always gonna be another mountain.  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move.  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
But Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose.  
Ain't about how fast I get there.  
Ain't about what's waitin on the other side.  
It's the climb.

Yeah-yeah  
( Raven looked at Luicus)  
There's always gonna be another mountain.  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move.  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes you're gonna have to lose.  
Ain't about how fast I get there.  
Ain't about what's waitin on the other side.  
It's the climb.  
( Luicus grabbed the scroll with her name on it)  
Yeah-yeah-yea  
( He set it on the stool)  
Keep on moving,  
Keep climbing,  
Keep the faith,  
Baby.  
( Luicus goes to his Headmaster stand)  
Its all about,  
Its all about the climb.  
Keep your faith,  
Keep your faith.  
( Raven smiles and looks at her love ones)  
Whoa, O Whoa.

" Today we are here to set things right, my soon to be mate was denied this 17 years ago and now I have the honor to give her what she worked so hard to achieve." Lucius said walking to the stool and going to Raven.

" As headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I here give Raven house of Slytherin her diploma, You are now a graduated Student from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry good job my love." Luicus said handing her the scroll and Raven hug's him.

2 days later Raven and Luicus were married.

Sirius got used calling Luicus father. Draco had more kids from his lovers Fred and George. Severus and Harry are professor at Hogwarts they spend there days playing with there son Harold. Raven and Luicus had a son and 10 months later a girl. They named them Tobias Abraxas and Rose Cissy Malfoy.

3 years later Sirius and Remus went to become the Headmaster in his step-father's place. Draco lost Fred from the cancer he had but George was still there. Severus died of old age and Harry now own's a Restaurant called Severus's Caldron where he cooks. Luicus retied form Hogwarts cause he broke his leg and Raven takes care of him, With her 19 year old son and her 3 year old daughter.

Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading my stories and now Thank you's from the characters to Raven Elizabeth Snape-Potter.

"Thank you for being always there for me." Draco and Sirius.

"Thank you for being you." Harry and Severus.

"Thank you for being mine." Luicus.

" Thank you for giving me my mate." Reums.

" Thank you for being brave and kind." Voldemort.

" Thank you for giving me courage and the stealth to fight back." From Raven to her Family

" Thank you for never giving up and always caring." Me to Raven.

Again Thank you for the support and thank you for the Advice Coja you're a real friend for helping me correct my mistakes. Thank you to my Friend Dez for helping me with this.

And as always my stories end with a song.

Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory  
Far away, long ago

Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December


End file.
